Rebirth of the Teen Titans
by xxjeran123xx
Summary: The Teen Titans have split up, and after a 1 year hiatus, Robin comes back to Jump City, to find it corrupt and in ruins. Robin now faces two problems: He must rally the titans once more and fight his old demons. First Fic, please RR! Rated for Violence
1. Rebirth

Well, here is my new Teen Titans story, based roughly on my old story (New Titans, New Team) which I wrote 3 years ago and which some may still remember.

Some notes: All of the characters are around 18 Years old, making the story a bit more mature, and mostly all characters are wearing their One Year Later costumes. The story is somewhat of a mix between the Comics and the Animated Series, and this is AU (a bit) As a last note, Dick Grayson is Robin in this one, not Nightwing.

Disclaimer: I don't (unfortunately) own Teen Titans or any other characters I use in this story, however, I wish i did.

Chapter 1: Rebirth

It had been a long, long time since Dick Grayson had last stepped into the tall, T shaped tower as Robin. He had traveled with Batman and joined the Titans, and had met the love of his life in this costume. Then, he had become Nightwing, the vigilante hero and leader of the New Titans. After a number of tragic events, it was decided that the Titans break up permanently. Dick had decided to drop the Nightwing altogether, and try to go back to living a peaceful life in Gotham City.

Unfortunately, his peaceful life would never last. The crime rate in Jump City had nearly tripled ever since the Titans had left, with villains running rampant and wreaking havoc all over the city. The police system was corrupt, the judges were corrupt, the whole government was corrupt. Any criminal caught who had drug dealer acquaintances were able to get out of jail free, and no one was brave enough, not even the aging Batman, to come and try and liberate Jump City. So Grayson brought it upon himself to come back to the city, and he hoped that the Titans would be willing to come with him.

Dick had arrived at Titan's Tower near midnight, where criminal activity was less likely on the road to the tower. The tall, beautiful tower that Grayson had grown to know and love was decimated, and close to destroyed. Chunks of the top of the tower were missing, Windows were shattered, and graffiti was everywhere. Dick nearly shed a tear looking at the tower, but was able to hold back his feelings and step off his motorcycle. Grabbing his backpack Dick stepped back into the tower for the first time, feeling his memories rush back to him.

Dick took the stairs up to the top floor, opting not to take the probably broken elevator. For Dick, it was just a brisk run, but for any other ordinary person it would have been hell. Arriving at the top floor's door, he took a deep breath and gingerly pushed open the door.

The room was painfully dark at first, but after flicking the switch the room became somewhat illuminated, seeing as half the lights didn't work. The "Common Room" of the Titans was all but destroyed, with everything but the giant flat-screen TV missing. The god-like couches and sofas were gone, the old Gamestation-3 obviously stolen, along with every other laptop and piece of electronic equipment. The cooking equipment was all but gone, along with all silverware and china, and the refrigerator was all but empty. The thieves were very through with their stealing.

Solemnly Dick continued down the hallway to the bedrooms. Raven, Starfire, Beast-Boy, and Cyborg's rooms were all trashed, as well as Dick's own. All that lay on his barren floor was his old mattress, which had obviously been too big to carry out of the room. Dick walked over to his bed, took his laptop out from his bag, and threw the rest of his stuff on the bed.

Dick took a seat and booted up his new laptop, accessing the Titan's Tower network commands. He turned back on the power to it's full capacity, which didn't seem to do much, other then turn on the air conditioning, and probably bring back the water and plumbing to the tower. He continued to fix things in the Tower's mainframe, which included fixing the security system and actually turning it on this time. It took Dick roughly an hour to get it ready, but atleast it would let him know if anyone else tried to get into the tower. After making a few other changes, Dick yawned, shut the laptop, and decided that it was time to go to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Before he knew it, it was six AM, the time he was trained to wake up everyday since he had lived with Bruce. The sun did not shine down on Jump City as it did in any other city; the ominous clouds blocked the source of energy that everyone looked up to. Dick stretched a little bit and went into the common room with his laptop, turning on the flat-screen. The colors were all distorted, but atleast he would be able to watch the morning news while he did his work.

"Good morning Jump City," The channel six anchorman said with little enthusiasm. "I'm Ken Adams, and I am here to bring you all the exciting news you can bear," Dick could tell that this news station was obviously run by the thugs, who wanted to bring as much fear into the city as he could.

"Today's breaking news is that yesterday, around five PM, Bane, the infamous "Man Who Broke the Bat" has come to Jump City, and robbed a bank, killing five civilians in the process. Bane is famously known for his defeat of Batman, nearly snapping him in half. Bane has obviously come to the city to make his name more wide known, seeing as there is no one here to oppose him." The name Bane sent shivers down Dick's spine, and he remembered how destroyed Batman was after that fateful night.

The newscast, which got progressively more annoying as the scrawny Ken Adams went on, was on a grim note the whole time, with not one hint of happiness throughout the broadcast. Dick had found this slightly annoying while he tried to work, but thankfully after an hour it was over, only to be proceeded by another grim newscaster.

Dick had been working on research on the villains of Jump City, finding various occurrences of Bane, Braniac, The Joker, The Penguin, The Riddler, Blockbuster, Mad Mod, but most of all, he found that most crimes were committed by one more, Dick's former arch-nemesis: Deathstroke the Terminator. It seemed that he was running all the crime organizations, importing mass amounts of drugs, and most of all, he was the one bribing the Police and Judicial systems. Dick marked him as his number one target, and before he shut his laptop, he booted up one last program: The Titan Finder.

Dick sent out a message to all the former Titans: Raven, Cyborg, Beast-Boy, and Starfire, that he; no, Jump City, needed help, and needed it fast. He just could hope that they would come.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After of long day of shopping, Dick Grayson finally turned to Titan's tower, with all the food he and the other Titan's would need for a few months. He desperately checked his laptop, but no one had replied to his call for help. He let out a heavy sigh and put away all the groceries and silverware and plates, and then walked into his room. It was time to take back the mantle.

Dick took the brand new costume from his backpack, and looked it over. It was brand new, made of highly flexible, flame resistant Nomex, and had protection from bullets as his chest-plate was made of the military test project Dragon-Skin. The costume itself was nearly all red, excluding the tights around his lower-mid section, which were black. He put on his black gloves, with the three blades on each arm as sharp as swords, and he put on his black boots.

Now on his bed lay the last parts of his costume, his cape, his utility belt, and the mysterious mask wore by all Robin's. He put both on, making sure the cape, mask, and belt were tight enough, and took his motorcycle helmet. It was time for Jump City to learn that someone was here to stop them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a cold, dark night, the same as always in Jump City. 28 year old Elizabeth Pedroia, a doctor in her first year at Jump City Hospital, had missed unfortunately missed her ride with her co-worker and was now stuck walking down the streets of Jump City, alone with all the criminals and drug addicts. Elizabeth was generally a wearing caring woman, it just happened to be that she had forgotten to catch her ride and was now stuck walking five miles to her house.

She wore her heavy jacket over her head, trying to cover herself from the rain, but i didn't work very well as it just soaked through and got her wet anyway. She held onto her purse dearly as she walked across the street onto the next sidewalk, where she was encountered by a strange looking man. He stood in front of Elizabeth, smoking a cigar with a giant smirk on his face.

"Hey pretty lady..." He said in an intimidating voice, blowing a puff of smoke out of his cigar. "Where ya going?"

Elizabeth was as scared as she could possibly be, she backed up a few steps, only to bump into another man. He also had a very scary demeanor, and was a lot more muscular then the other man. She had no escape now, to her left was a fence and her right was a red sedan.

"Now now, this won't hurt a bit..." The first man said, as he came over and grabbed her and slammed her against the fence. With the help of his other partner the first man was able to hold her down, and he unzipped his fly.

"Wait a minute," The second man said, pushing back the first man a little. The first man looked disgusted, hitting Elizabeth across the face so she fell to the ground. "What is it Bruno? I wanna hurry and get this over with," The first man asked.

Bruno twiddled his thumbs for thumbs for a second. "I coulda swore I heard somethin-" He stopped in mid sentence as he heard something from behind. In front of them now stood a man, roughly around six foot tall, with some sort of staff in his hand.

The first man let out a laugh, and Bruno reluctantly laughed along with him. "Look at this new wannabe superhero Bruno! What a joke!" He continued to laugh, and pull out a Colt .45. "I'm sorry bird-boy, but your 'superhero' tenure, is over," He finished, and fired a shot at him. The man with the staff jerked back a bit, but stood steady.

The first man's face went blank. "What the-" Before he could finish, the masked man's bow -staff connected with his face, sending him crashing into the red sedan. Bruno, the bigger man, quickly reacted, grabbing the staff and blocking his blow, but then met a devastating punch to the face, which forced him to drop the bow-staff. The masked man then swept Bruno off his feet, hearing a crack as his head connected with the concrete. As fast as he could, the masked man took out his rope and tied the two men together from a street pole, and turned back to the girl.

Elizabeth was in pure amazement of the man's athletic ability, as he had single-handedly taken out the two men. He looked young, yet surprisingly mature, having slicked jet black hair and a mysterious mask covering his eyes. Elizabeth's face was in pain, but she no longer cared. The masked man walked over to her, and helped her up.

"You-you-you were amazing," She stuttered. "I have to know, please tell me who you are," She begged.

He looked over to her. "The name's Robin. Now hurry and get home ma'am," He said, and ran off into the nearest alley. Elizabeth watched the man go, but then turned and quickly ran home as fast as she could.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin had finally 'rescued' his first innocent person, and had defeated two, well, not so much villains, but punks, in hand to hand combat. He finally felt the adrenaline of once again being a superhero once again come back to his body. He used his grappling hook to get to the nearest rooftop, and continued to jump from roof to roof in search of crime.

His search for crime didn't last very long; before he knew it, The First Union Bank of Jump City's alarm went blaring, and Robin skid and looked over at the place. The double doors had been tore open, and left in pieces, with shattered glass all over the floor. Robin knew it could only be one person.

Bane.

Robin sprinted and dived off the top of the building, landing on his shoulders in order to somersault and break and his fall. He heard panicked screams now from the building, and a giant churning. Bane must have been trying to break into the vault.

Robin grabbed one of his birdarangs and threw it at the over-sized blue mass, hitting him in the back of the neck. Bane let out a small grunt and quickly turned around to see who had thrown something at him. With a somewhat of a snort, Bane abandoned the safe and started walking towards Robin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bat's boy wonder." Bane said, somewhat chuckling at him. "What are you here for? Are you trying to stop me, Bane, from taking all this precious cash? Or maybe, just maybe, you want revenge for your old man, who I snapped like a twig," He continued to mock Robin. "Well I'll give you a hint, boy wonder. If you don't want your back snapped like him, I suggest you get out here now,"

Robin stood his ground. " I hear you must be rusty, Bane. I mean, not fighting any heroes or anything in a year or so," Robin drew his bow-staff once more and extended it. " Come on Bane, show me what you got,"

Bane merely laughed once more, but then realized that Robin was not kidding. He let out somewhat of a sadistic smile, and then cracked his knuckles. "You asked for it, punk."

Sorry guys, but thats the end of the first chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please RR! I promise my fic is gonna get better as it goes on!


	2. Regain

Well seeing as my first chapter got Rave Review (--) here is the second chapter of the Rebirth Arc!

Red Kirby: Thanks, here's your chapter

Iamtotallykewlio: Here's more!

Welsh and Proud: Thanks, heres your next chapter!

Chapter 2: Regain

_Robin stood his ground. " I hear you must be rusty, Bane. I mean, not fighting any heroes or anything in a year or so," Robin drew his bow-staff once more and extended it. " Come on Bane, show me what you got,"_

_Bane merely laughed once more, but then realized that Robin was not kidding. He let out somewhat of a sadistic smile, and then cracked his knuckles. "You asked for it, punk."_

TTTTTTTTTT

It had been a long day for Victor Stone. He had been in Metropolis for over eight months now, working as a computer technician for some electronics store. He received not a lot of money to boot, and it drained his system everyday. One; having to run a cloak so he looked normal burned up most of his energy, and two; repairing computers; especially sometimes high tech government computers, was not easy on his battery.

He unlocked the door to his small apartment, and stepped inside. It wasn't exactly luxurious; though most of it was high-tech. His computer was state of the art; with eight gigabytes of RAM and the newest graphics card, as well as a T1 Internet connection and many other luxuries. However, he had had no friends ever since he had left the Titans, and it was starting to get to him.

Vic pressed a button on his arm, which got rid of the cloak, turning him into his normal cyborg self. He walked over to his computer and plugged himself into the USB drive. He felt a relaxing surge of energy and was free to check his email, which he did.

"Damn," Vic commented,looking at his inbox. "Only one message from...Robin?" He said surprised, and with a bit of anger. He quickly clicked the email, and Robin's message floated into view.

_Dear Vic,_

Vic, I'm having some problems with Jump City. I can't stand how these terrorists like Deathstroke and The Joker think that they can just come into our old city and start to wreck havoc. I came to the Tower, and the whole thing was destroyed and covered in graffiti! It was terrible.

But I have something more important to address. Vic, I need you to come back. I mean, I need you to come help me resurrect the Titans. Me, you, Starfire, Garfield, Raven... just think about it! It'll be just like old times! Don't you remember? Fighting crime, going to the pizza parlor, playing games... It'll be perfect.

Vic, I need you to take this into consideration. I can't take on these guys all by myself. I'll be crushed. Please, please, please, at least write me back and tell me why you can't come.

_Your Friend,_

_Dick Grayson_

Vic snorted as he looked at the letter. Who did he think he was? Did he really think that after what he did, that anyone would want to come back and help him. Victor disconnected his connection to his computer and walked away. Robin always had his crazy dreams, and until they were fulfilled or demolished, he would not give up.

Vic would not be coming back to the Titans.

TTTTTTTTTT

Robin knew it was inevitable that he would have to face Bane. Unfortunately, he would have to face Bane while he was at the bottom of his game as well.

Bane ferociously picked up the closest thing to him, a banking table, and tossed it with tremendous force at Robin. The metal table was flying at him at breakneck speed, but somehow the table missed by a hair as he flattened himself to the ground. Robin hurriedly pushed himself back up, only to notice now that Bane was charging at him.

Before he could react Bane delivered a crushing bow to Robin's chest, causing him to fly backwards and lose his grip on his bow-staff. Robin collided with the apartment building behind, sending a shock wave of pain through his spine. His suit was able to absorb some of the shock of the blow, but not all of it. As quick as he could he got back to his feet.

But Bane was relentless. He had been charing once more, and slammed Robin through the

brick wall, into an apartment building. Robin landed in an abandoned living room with Bane on top of him, his five hundred pound plus weight crushing him. Bane smirked as he delivered a haymaker to Robin's face, which caused him to spit out blood.

Bane then stood up, looking over the fallen body of the boy wonder. "Not so tough without your toys, huh little boy?" He said, picking up Robin by his cape. Bane seemed to stand there for a moment, observing Robin, and then paused again. "You know kid, I want to break you now. I want to hear you cry and beg for mercy, and then I wanna listen to you scream when I snap you like a twig." Bane cackled maniacally after this statement, and tossed Robin against another wall like a ragdoll. "So, let me hear it boy wonder. Beg for you life, and I'll let you live another night,"

TTTTTTTTTT

"Sir, I think we may have a problem," A man said, sweating profusely as he walked into the dark office of his master. "You know Bruno and Tony, sir?" The man said, wiping off the sweat from his brow onto his sleeve. He waited for his reply.

"Yes, Mr. Broxton," The boss said in his normally cool and calm voice. He sat at his desk, staring eagerly at the information Broxton was brining him. Normally, Broxton was the man who delivered the highly important news to him.

Broxton stuttered again. "We-Well, Mr. Wilson, It appears that JCPD found them tied up to a street post, and their was a strange "R" insignia attached to their-"

Broxton was cut off by Mr. Wilson slamming his fist on the desk. Wilson was bubbling over with rage, but within a matter of seconds, he had once again calmed down and regained his cool. "So, Dick Grayson has decided to come back to Jump City? He has made a very bad decision..." Wilson, who was really the fierce man known as Deathstroke the Terminator, commented. "Get reconnaissance out there. I want to know where he is hiding, what he is doing, who he is fighting. NOW!" he yelled.

"Ye-Yes, Deathstroke," Mr. Broxton stuttered, and hurried out the room.

Deathstroke was finally going to get to face his arch-nemesis once more.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin's vision was blurred, but he was still able to see the ugly, masked face of Bane. "So, let me hear it boy wonder. Beg for you life, and I'll let you live another night," Bane said, cracking his knuckles once more. Robin couldn't give in to Bane, Bruce didn't and neither would he. Yet, there had to be someway...

"Ne...Never Bane. You'll never hear those words come out of my mouth.." Robin coughed up more blood, and propped himself up against the wall.

"Your foolish, just like that old Bat. So how do you want to die Robin? How about after I break you in half, I toss you off a trapeze or something, just like your parents. How's that sound?" Before Bane could take one more step towards him, Robin tossed a electric disk from his utility belt, attaching itself to Bane's chest.

Bane looked down in horror for a second, and then he received a devastating electric shock that spread through his system, heating up his Venom drug and causing his pipelines to burst, gushing the drug all over the room. Bane let out a faint scream as he size drastically decreased, sending him falling down to the ground. Bane had passed out on the floor from the lack of his drug.

Weakly, Robin pressed a button on his belt, causing his motorcycle to come flying towards where he was. Every bone in his body ached, but he would take care of it when he got back to the tower. For now, all he needed to focus on was getting home.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

It was raining in Jump City when she arrived, causing her to feel more gloomy then she normally felt. Her cloak was soaking wet, which therefore, made her entire body wet; meaning, it was freezing cold.

Yet, for some reason, she did not know why she had returned. Was it because she was on the run and this is the only place where some people dare not go? It could be that. But, maybe, just maybe, fate had actually brought her here.

Rachel Roth looked up at the tower, and saw that it's beauty was gone, and it also showed to villains that they could run rampant with their town. Coming back one year later, the tower seemed truly different.

Rachel walked into the tower, finally feeling comforted because she was inside and no longer being rained on. The main entrance was also broken and covered in graffiti, but she would not be down her for long. She transformed and merely teleported up to the top.

The top, somehow, she found had been cleaned and well kept. Had someone been here recently...? She shook off the thought and looked around. It was just how they had once known, except that everything but the big screen TV was gone.

Suddenly, Rachel whirled around as she heard the elevator behind her start up. Quietly she snuck over to the kitchen and hid behind "the island", a somewhat of a table in the middle of the kitchen.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Where is Alfred when you need him..." Robin muttered as he stepped into the elevator, holding himself up by his bow-staff. The elevator was as smooth as it could be, to Robin's surprise, and let him off on the top floor.

He limped out of the elevator and took off his cape and chest attire and threw them on the ground. It had been his first night on the job, and he was already feeling the strain of once again being a lone titan.

Robin's ears then perked up. He could swear that he could hear breathing in the kitchen, but he couldn't be sure... Casually, Robin walked over to the front of the island and stopped. He continued to follow the noise, until he was brutally jumped upon by something and slammed to the ground. He tried to roll, the person still on top of him, and get out of their grasp, but Robin got the advantage and got on top, using all of his body weight to press the assailant down. When he looked into the face of the person, he was shocked. He could feel her breath heavy on his face, which was only inches away from hers.

"Robin?"

"Raven?" They said simutaneously.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, thanks for reading everyone! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tommorow!


	3. Old Wounds

Finally some reviews! I'll keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews! And anyways, all your questions... and more, may be answered in this chapter! Or will it?

Chapter 3: Old Wounds

"Robin?"

"Raven?" They both said simultaneously. Robin's face was beat-red as he lay on top of Raven. Almost instantly, Raven realized this, and pushed Robin hardly off of her. Robin gave a grunt when he hit the ground, still feeling pain from when Bane had slammed him multiple times. Raven scoffed at Robin in her soaking wet clothes, and stood up to brush herself off.

"Your still immature Robin, just like before," Raven commented as she looked at her sopping wet clothing.

"What are you talking about?" Robin said, bracing himself up against the wall to stand up. "Raven, I split up the team for a reason. I felt we all needed to go out there and really find ourselves. You know, I just figured that Jump City could handle itself." He explained.

"Well obviously, your assumption was wrong!" Raven nearly imploded, her eyes red. "While you may have been able to go out there and hide, We've been hunt down! Cyborg has been forced to work as a computer nerd in Metropolis, Garfield went back to the Doom Patrol, and Starfire went back to Tamaran! Meanwhile, I've been trying to fight Trigon, all the while being hunted Deathstroke!"

Robin had paused for a moment. "You think I had it easy Raven? The girl that I had fallen in love with was shot and crippled, meanwhile, my successor, Jason , was beaten to death with a crowbar! Not to mention, my mentor had his back snapped in half by the man who did this to me! Life obviously has not been easy for everyone!" He had shouted.

Robin and Raven then stood there in silence, merely staring at each other. It was deathly quiet as they sat there, but soon Raven broke the silence. "Why did you return?"

Robin stood there for a minute, thinking over the question. Then, with a sigh, he replied "After Batman was crippled, instead of asking me, the most fitting successor to take the mantle of Batman, he asked Azrael. So I figured I was no longer good enough for him, and returned here to fight crime," He walked over to the kitchen to find something to drink. "Why did you come back, Raven?"

Raven had already expected the question, it was inevitable after she had asked him. "Well.. This is probably the safest place in the world to be, once we fix it. And it's also my only true home," She said. Robin had taken out a soda and some aspirin and swallowed it down.

Robin wiped his mouth, then went over to a drawer where he pulled out some medical tape. He obviously didn't want to dwell too much on the subject.

"Do me a favor Raven," He said, limping back over to her. "Wrap this crap around my back and ribs, and tight. I gotta be able to go back out tomorrow and find him,"

Raven reluctantly took the tape and started to tightly wrap it around him, but she was confused. "Find who?" She asked, puzzled.

Robin gasped as she wrapped it around almost too tightly. "It's personal Raven, I don't want you to get into it,"

Raven seemed a bit offended after this comment. "Who ever said anything about getting into it? I refuse to help you," She stated sourly. "However, if you don't want to tell me who, that's fine."

Robin grunted as she finished, not only because of the tape but because of her comment. "Fine, if you must know, it's Bane."

Raven still seemed a bit puzzled, but shook off her questions and continued to try and dry off her clothing. Robin noticed this, and commented,  
"You do realize we have a washer and dryer in this place, right? I also got some towels today and stuff today. Almost had to remodel the whole damn house."

Raven scoffed at this idea. "With you in this house? I don't think so, pervert. You'll probably try and steal my clothes or something." She said rudely. It was a bit of a mental blow to Robin, obviously Raven still disliked him.

"Well, Jesus, When did you become such of a bitch?" Robin muttered, and limped back over to the kitchen to get some more pain killers. Raven had heard this comment, but ignored it, and walked back out of the kitchen and to her room.

Robin muttered a curse, and proceeded to his own room, where he quickly fell asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

It took Robin a while to come to his senses. It had felt as if he had slept for days, and he also felt as if he couldn't get up. He managed to get up, but his back felt incredibly stiff, and he was barely able to walk.

He walked out into the Common room, and noticed that now Raven sat in the living room, watching the morning news. Even injured beyond your worst dreams Robin was still able to get up at six AM. He noticed that the newscaster, Ken Adams, was once again broadcasting his bleak news.

"And last night, our top headline is that a hero has returned once more: Batman's sidekick, Robin, has once again returned to Jump City, after leaving for One year. Last night he was spotted in an epic fight with the villain Bane, who quickly immobilized Robin and left him for dead. However, Robin was able to use his wit and escape quickly from Bane on his motorcycle. Jump City now can only hope that Robin stays, and does not leave like he once did."

Robin scoffed at the newscaster, and Raven turned around to look at him. Robin went over to the kitchen and once again took more painkillers, trying to ease his back and ribs. Robin had also developed a black and blue fist mark on his face, which attracted much attention to him. For a while now he would not be able to go out in public as Dick Grayson because, well, of this bruise.

Robin then limped back to his room, to find his costume in shambles on the floor. His Chest-piece and cape lay upon the ground, the cape torn and a bullet still embed in his chest. Robin sighed and removed the bullet, tossing it to the ground. His cape was also torn, so it was no good; he threw it in a heap to the side of the wall, and took out his only spare cape. Hopefully, he would be able to find someone to sew his cape back together, or something.

Robin then lay back upon his bed, sensing his unwanted-ness in the living room while Raven was here. Hopefully, if he rested the rest of the day, he'd be able to be mobile enough to go out and fight tonight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sky was clear in Gotham City, allowing the full moon and stars to be seen. Unlike Jump City, Gotham City was not overrun by crime- It's sole protector, Batman, had been keeping the city clean. That was until recently- when he was nearly snapped in half by the beast, Bane. Now, it's former mantle, Bruce Wayne, sat in bed, unable to get out of his bed and walk. His spine had been fractured, and it would take him almost a year to recover.

However, the hero Jean-Paul Valley, otherwise known as Azrael, had taken over Bruce's job as Batman, just until he recovered. Bruce still felt the emptiness of not being able to go out, however, and it was like a piece of his soul was gone. Thankfully, he had company in the form of his butler, and the man who had taken care of him almost all his life, Alfred Pennyworth.

"Master Bruce!"Alfred said, almost yelling up to him. Alfred hurried up the stairs to his bedside, with what seemed like urgent news. "Master Bruce, I have some bad news."

Bruce looked over to him. "What is it Alfred?" He said weakly.

"Well, sir, It seems that there is a report on TV. They are calling Batman a criminal now; It seems that Azrael killed two thugs last night. Now we all know that-"

"Yes Alfred, I know. Normally, I don't use aggression." He interjected. "What else do you have to say?"

"Well, the inmates from Arkham have escaped again, including The Joker, Harley Quinn, Harvey Dent, and Dr. Crane,"

Bruce grunted at their names. The Joker, his arch nemesis, Harvey Dent, former District Attorney and the infamous Two-Face, Harley Quinn, the Joker's insane girlfriend, and Dr. Crane, The Scarecrow, one of the former heads of Arkham Asylum.

"It also seems that they have disappeared from Gotham all together." Alfred wrapped up. "Oh yes, one more thing Master Bruce,"

"I'm listening.."

"It seems that last night, Master Richard returned to Jump City, and got in a fight with Bane," Bruce cringed. "Robin was able to defeat Bane and get away, though not after being slammed through a few apartments." Alfred gloomily said. "I'll be back with your tea in a minute, Master Bruce,"

Bruce was now a bit infuriated at what Dick was doing. The only reason he did not give him the role of Batman was because he didn't want to get him hurt by Bane. Now, that was exactly what he was doing. Bruce wanted to get up now and go to Jump City, take back the role of Batman and help Dick fight Bane. But Bruce couldn't, and would not be able to for a long time.

Bruce sighed once more, and looked back out at the stars.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin grunted as he tightened his up his chest and cape. His back still felt stiff and terrible, but it was his duty to go out and protect Jump City now, a duty he neglected a long time ago. He grabbed his utility belt and walked out into the common room.

"Raven, I'm going out to fight crime. You know, the thing your not interested in?" Robin commented as he walked over to the elevator.

"What?" Raven said, turning around from the new couch that she had obviously gotten today. "Your crazy, Bane killed you last night!" Raven obviously felt a pang of guilt that one of her old friends was going to go out and get himself killed again.

"That's ironic," Robin said, fooling around with a birdarang. "Last I knew, you said that you didn't care about me. Having a change of heart, Raven?"

Raven blushed. "No-no, of course not. Go out there and have fun Robin. I take it I won't be expecting you home tonight?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "No, don't worry Mom, I'll be home by Ten." Robin stepped onto the elevator.

Raven shook her head as Robin stepped onto the elevator. He was still just as immature as ever. Just like he was with Deathstroke; Robin was not going to be denied the defeat of Bane, no matter how injured he got. He was stubborn, just like his mentor.

But then again, maybe she was being stubborn. Why didn't she go out there with him, and try to help him? Could he really still be liable for the mistakes he made a year ago? Why didn't she try and get the other Titans to try and come and help?

No, she argued with herself, everything that had happened that past year was Robin's fault. But, why couldn't she try and get one of her olds friends to come here in keep her company.  
Using a lot of her strength, Raven tried to telepathically connect herself to a old friend; a friend who happened to be a few planets away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin took the elevator down to his motorcycle. Outside, it was freezing, and a light snow was falling upon the ground. A light blanket had already enveloped the ground already, which meant it was going to be ten times harder now to drive his motorcycle.

After putting on his helmet, Robin flew down the streets of Jump City, looking around for something to do, anything. He was flying down one of the main streets, one of the industrial sections which were mostly abandoned. The street seemed to be empty.. except for one thing. There was one man standing in the middle of the street, and didn't seem to see Robin coming. He tried to honk the horn to the oncoming man, but it wasn't working...

The man still stood in the way, now only five hundred yards in closing. There was no where to go, it was a one way street and the buildings would be the only thing he could turn into.

Robin pulled on the brakes, but the snow beneath him gave the tires no traction. He started to slide down the road now, continuing at the man.

He now did the only thing he could; going at over sixty miles an hour he turned the bike to the side and pushed off the seat with his feet. It sent the bike now skidding on its side towards the man. Right before it hit him, however, the man moved out of the way, and ran into an abandoned warehouse.

Robin had landed on his side, and had only skidded a few feet, and the friction had been absorbed by his suit. As quickly as he could he got up and ran towards his bike. Most of the paint on the left side of the bike had been rubbed off on the ground, but that didn't matter, only another paint job he had to do.

"What an ass..." he scoffed, and leaned his bike up against the warehouse where the man had entered, and pushed the door open.

Inside, the warehouse was just as cold as the outside, maybe even colder. Robin shivered as he looked ahead. A single light illuminated the dim staircase, the only place to go other then out. Of course, Robin took the staircase, which lead him to another dark hallway. The hallway now left a pungent impression in his nose; something was rotting and decaying.

Robin continued cautiously to the next room, where there was a desk and a office chair... with someone sitting in it. The stink was now getting increasingly worse as he got nearer to the door. He stepped inside, and now in his view were two more figures, no, statues, which almost stood guard to the desk.

Matching perfectly with his footstep into the room, a maniacal cackle went off as soon as he stepped in the room, coming from behind the chair. Robin now had a extended birdarang in his hand as he walked over to the desk. The smell became worse and worse, fueling his senses, making him want to turn the chair around and see what lay there...

The instant Robin whirled around the chair, the lights went full on, and showed the whole contents of the room. In the chair sat a decaying corpse, wearing a green and purple ensemble, it's face burned and half of it's skull showing. The wall was covered in blood, making out the continuous phrase "HaHaHaHaHaHa.."

Robin whipped around to find a figure sprinting at him, looking the same as the guard statues. It wore a green and purple ensemble, a green wig, and a strange white mask, with painted eyes and crooked smile. Before he could do anything however, he was restrained from behind from two of the same figures, disarming him of his birdarang. They were quite strong, this man guy must of hired some strong henchman.

Before he knew it Robin was hit in the leg with a heavy metal chain, from the man in front of him. Robin winced in pain, but kicked one of the henchman's legs out from under him, and hit the other man in the mask. Both of the men were on the floor now, leaving only the one man in front of him.

Man in front of him once again threw the chain, but Robin was able to wrap it around his arm this time, and pulled the man towards him.

Now in his grasp, Robin rolled back and catapulted the man behind him with his feet, sending him crashing head first into the wall.

Robin now sprinted back down the hallway towards the exit. Instead of the downward staircase however, it was another staircase that lead up. Seeing no other option he headed up, sweat already pouring down his brow, pushing his body to the extreme. He reached the end of the hallway again, this time it was a dead end.

"Damn it Joker!" Robin screamed, letting all of his frustration. "Show yourself you damn coward!"

"HaHaHaHaHa!" He cackled again. Robin whipped around again, only to see a figure standing in his way once more. "Oh, I'm sorry Robin. Did daddy leave you out all alone in Jump City?" The Joker stopped for a second. "Oh wait, that's right! Your daddy's dead! HaHaHaHa!" Robin tried to throw his birdarang at The Joker, but it deflected harmlessly off a invisible wall.

"I'm sorry Robin, but tonight, my tenure in Jump City ends. I must be going back to Gotham, you know, to torture the Bats. But don't worry, my friends Bane and Scarecrow will still be here to take over your city... Not to mention a certain someone I'm not very fond of.." The Joker trailed off for a second. "But now, I must leave you. And, just because I am so nice, I will leave you a parting gift!" The Joker threw a present towards Robin. "Have a nice day!"

Before he could react, the present exploded, releasing a green gas into the air. Robin could hear the Joker's cackle as the gas filled the air. Robin tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve, but it was no use, he would succumb to the laughing gas and die in a matter of minutes.

Instantaneously everything around Robin went black, and he felt the sensation of being moved. Before he knew it he was outside, laying on the snow. Behind him was the fully clad Raven, wearing her old Teen Titan's uniform once more.

Robin coughed and looked over to her. "I thought that you hated me? I thought you didn't care if I had died tonight?" Robin continued to cough.

Raven paused. "I believe I can give you another chance Robin."

Robin continued to cough, however, he smiled in his mind. One of the Titans was back, and finally willing to help him.

After he finished coughing, he was able to ask a question. "How did you find me?"

"T'wasnt that hard. Your motorcycle was laying up against the building, so I just assumed you were in here."

Robin smirked. "Good finding. How long have I been gone?"

"Around Four hours. You missed your curfew," She said impatiently.

"Smartass," Robin replied, standing up and getting back on his bike. "I'll see you at the tower."

"Robin, wait." Raven said, stopping Robin from taking off. Robin looked back anxiously. "Someone is here to see you."

Robin's eyes widened as the person stepped out from behind the warehouse

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry Ladies and gents, thats the end of Chapter 3! Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up by tomorrow!


End file.
